How to be a heartbreaker
by sekai-means-world
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day '13! / Sollux is in misery: it's Quadrants Day, he has no morail, no kismesis, no matesprit. That means he doesn't have to get presents. But a certain troll thinks different about their relationship and tries to get into his quadrants. Will he succeed or will Sollux blow him off? /BxB Don't like it? Don't read it.


Hey guys. It's my first Homestuck fic / shonen-ai/ english fanfic so I hope it isn't disappointing. Well, I did my best and if you should find ANY errors, please tell me. Tell me or keep them XD Thanks for reading!:33

Growling, Sollux' head hit the desk. Just a few seconds before, he had checked the date. Since he was coding night and day it could happen that he didn't sleep for a week and didn't even realize it. It was one of those occasions. Today was the 14. of the second period of the sweep. It was Quadrant Day. A day every troll would give his matesprit, kismesis or morail presents to express their love or hatred. And he, Sollux Captor, had really forgotten to get something.

Quick, he thought desperately, I need prethenth. He bit his forked tongue and looked around. His room was dark so that no light could reach him in there. Sollux stood up and stumbled against the door.

"Feet, move.", he said calmly and closed his eyes. But, wait, did he even have a matesprit? A kismesis? No. At least he had a morail. Or did he? No, luckily - or sadly - for him. Although he wanted to consider Gamzee his morail. He still couldn't decide whether he was flushed for him or hated him to bits. Once he had been matesprits with Feferi, but she had ditched him after a fight. Still, there was this one special troll who would bother him about kismesistude all the fucking time. Actually, since gender didn't really matter to trolls, Sollux had a tiny crush on him. It was something he didn't want to admit in the slightest. Even Karkat didn't bother asking. Once he got called "heart breaker" by him, who ranted about his popularity among the female trolls - and Eridan. Yeah, he chuckled, sure. But that was shoven aside, as someone knocked on the door of his hive.

"Which poor thoul interrupth my theriouth thinking?!", he yelled angrily, as his feet brought him to his door. Since he didn't have a morail, matesprit oder kismesis, he didn't expect anyone.

"I hope it isn't..." he began but shut his mouth quickly as he opened the door furiously.

"...Eridan!" Said troll stood before him, fumbling with his blue scarf. His black and purple hair was sleeked back and he looked more... elegant today. Somehow handsome. Sollux sighed. What did this guy want? He wasn't in any quadrant with him.

At leatht I hope tho, he thought to himself and frowned.

"Yeah, hi Sol. Wwell, happy Quadrant Day.", he stuttered with his terrible, no, cute, accent and held his hands out, holding some candy. Sollux blushed a deep yellow as he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, well, um... thith ith awkward." Eridan looked up.

"Look, we aren't in any quadrantth, tho I didn't think about thith." His visitor stared at him, thunderstruck.

"Wwe're not? But I thought..." he started stuttering again. Oh gothh, Sollux thought, thith ith going to be tho awkward.

"Yeah, well, come on in." Sollux stepped aside and Eridan went in without hesitation. Thtupid highblood, he sweared, I hate him tho fucking bad. But being the good host he was, he quickly went and got some lemonade and two glasses. Soon he returned and poured some of the sweet fluid into each of the glasses before handing one to Eridan, who had waited for him patiently the whole time.

"So?" Eridan asked.

"Well, we are no morailth or kismethith, okay?" Yeah, awkward, jutht ath I thought. Eridan nodded, feeling his heart sink the second Sollux had finished.

"Wwhy not?" Sollux eyes widened. What did this mean? Did Feferi send him for revenge?

"Um, I..." He was desperatly searching fo an answer, "...don't know?" Suddenly Eridans eyes beamed. Sollux took a sip of his honey lemonade, hoping to hide his misery.

"Let's be!" His visitor yelled.

"Hm, nah, I don't think tho." Sollux stated, feeling incredibly cool at the moment. A highblood was asking to be in his quadrants. Wow.

"Kismesis!" He said with confidence, setting his glass on the table. But his host only shook his head.

"Nah." Sollux chuckled on the inside. This was too much fun.

"Morails."

"Hm..." He hummed. Eridan already got his hopes up.

"No." The other troll wasn't done yet, which Sollux didn't know and took another sip.

"Let's be matesprits!" Immediately, the psionc spit out his lemonade and coughed. Did he hear that right? Really? He blushed a deep yellow. Yeah, he had a crush on Eridan. So what? Did it made him accept this one? He didn't think so.

"Yeah?" Eridan asked, looking like a pleading puppy.

"W-well, I don't know, Eridan. It'th a bit... unexpected." He stuttered and pronounced the last word with extreme caution.

"Please?"

"Man, Eridan, look, you're not even fluthhed for me." Sollux said, still not managing to stop blushing.

"You don't evven knoww!" Eridan stated and stood up.

"Look, Captor, you're messing with me - Eridan Ampora, a highblood. You should be more grateful for my offer and accept." He leaned in his direction and grabbed him by his collar. Sollux stared into his eyes, not really sure of what he should do now. Thhit jutht got real, he thought.

"You're too dethperate. You aren't fluthhed for me, Highblood." He spit.

"Howw do you knoww?" Okay, that one got him.

"You... you can't be. That'th how it ith. Deal with it." He said, closing his eyes, sure of his triumph and unaware of Eridans thoughts.

"Wwe'll see about that." Eridan yanked him into his chest and slammed his lips onto Sollux'. Instantly, he opened his eyes wide and saw Eridans dark purple enticing eyes. His first instinct was to push Eridan away and fight him, he even wanted to use his psionic powers. But then he found it lightly... entertaining. His matesprit/ kismesis/ morail/ whatever was very clumsy with his kissing. Yeah, I'm tho gonna teach him, Sollux chuckled into the kiss.

"Are wwe in an quadrant noww?" Eridan asked - some kisses and a lot of swearing and yelling - later. They were seated on Sollux' bed, watching crappy romcoms they got from Karkat.

"I thtill don't know about that." The other troll said, laughing.

"Oh, Sol, I hate so much for this."

"Yeah, yeah, fluthhed for you too."


End file.
